


Adventure Time

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt "Adventure"Also for the request for Justin SMUT
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character





	Adventure Time

“Want to go on an adventure?” Mari offered with the raise of her brow.

“Why does that look make me question your motives?” Justin pressed.

_Because, I’m oh so readable, but that really is beside the point._

“Probably because you know me so well,” Mari bit her lower lip playfully. “So, do you want to play?”

“I thought we were going on an adventure?” Justin questioned. 

“Hmm… It’s a little of both?” Mari shrugged.

“Do I have a choice?” Justin pondered.

_You’re adorable, but we’ve been together for how long now?_

“What do you think?” Mari tilted her head and gave him her big brown eyes. 

Justin knew whatever it was, he was already playing. “What do I have to do?”

“I’ve hidden a present for you and you have to find it,” Mari began. “It’s in the apartment and it’s your favorite color.”

“Is that all?” Justin asked. “I might need more clues than that.” 

Mari nodded as she took a seat on the armrest of the couch. “I thought you might so I’ve decided to offer you some tips if you get hotter or colder on your quest. Off you go!”

Justin stared her down for a minute before reluctantly getting up and walking around the room. “So how big is this item?”

“Smaller than a bread box,” Mari replied.

_Why do people always compare things to bread boxes. So weird._

“Oh, and you’re getting colder,” Mari pulled herself away from her thoughts as Justin moved further across the room. 

“So it’s in this room then?” Justin questioned.

“That does seem likely,” Mari noted.

Justin meandered across the room back in her direction.

“Getting warmer,” Mari leaned back a little against the couch.

“And if I find it, do I get a reward?” Justin wondered.

_Of course!_

“The reward is the present,” Mari tried to reply coyly, but she was really bad at this game. 

Justin walked behind her, his lips find the back of her neck. “How am I doing?”

_Perfect, keep doing that._

“Definitely warmer,” Mari smirked tilting her head to the side to give him more room to work. 

Justin kissed his way down across her shoulder, slipping the sleeve of her top off exposing her teal bra strap. His fingers cascaded down her arms flirting with the hem of her shirt before slipping underneath. “And now?” He whispered in her ear.

_Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!_

Mari leaned into him as his hands fondled her chest under her shirt. “Definitely hot!” Mari lifted her arms so Justin could remove the unnecessary item of clothing, his lips barely leaving her skin.

“That feels so good,” Mari moaned as Justin’s tongue massaged her neck and shoulder.

_Did they teach you this at massage class too?_

Justin’s teeth grazed across the back of her neck as he moved into her ear. “Does my present have a second half?”

Mari’s fingers reached behind her running up the base of his neck through his hair. “I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

Justin nibbled on her ear, growling lightly.

_Why are you so incredible? We haven’t even started and I’m ready to surrender to you. Take me. I’m wet already._

Justin lifted her into his strong arms as if it were nothing. He laid her on the couch pulling off her pants in one swift movement exposing the matching panties. 

Justin’s lips crashed on hers. His tongue entered her mouth gently but demanding, pulling her to his will. Mari melted into him her fingers nimbly undressing him. She slipped the shirt off his shoulders without him noticing until it was over. Her fingers danced over his taut abs and chest as she moved lower.

“Not yet,” Justin pulled away breathless. “I want to enjoy my present a bit first.”

_UGH! Isn’t this what I wanted?! No. Yes…_

Mari ran her fingers through her hair as she leaned back waiting for him.

Justin kissed his way down her neck and collarbone. He traced the outline of her new bra with his tongue. His hands cupped her chest squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to leave her groaning under her breath. It was a sound that sent a fire through Justin as he knew she was at his mercy. He placed a soft kiss between her breasts.

_Keep going already!_

Justin’s talented mouth traveled down her stomach paying careful attention to her hips above the lace, kissing, sucking, and nipping at every place that caused her to squirm beneath his touch. “Not yet,” he reminded her pressing her hips down.

Mari pouted. He was so close.

Justin’s fingers traced the lace on her underwear at a torturous pace sending shivers through up her spine.

Mari was sure snails traveled faster. “Justin!”

“Mmhmm?” His fingers continued their steady pace as they finally traveled between her legs, noting the warmth already pooling at just his mere touch.

“Mari, Mari,” he breathed. His fingers slipped under the waistband and slowly slipped them off. “These are no use at the present.”

_One step closer! Keep it moving, Mercado!_

Justin ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh at a rapid speed landing at her center. He dipped his tongue between her folds sampling her.

Mari moved against him, urging his tongue deeper to every part she craved his touch. Justin kissed against her steadily for another minute before moving toward her face.

His lips pressed against hers instantly.

She could taste herself in his mouth and on his lips. She licked away what had dripped on the rest of his face.

This time as her hands drifted to his belt, Justin did not stop her. She made quick work of removing his pants and wrapping her legs around his hips.

Justin pressed her down on her back as he pulled her legs up positioning himself to where he had more leverage. His lips were on hers again kissing her hard as he pressed himself inside of her at a furious pace. Mari’s cries were lost in his mouth as the two of them moved together gasping for air in between heated kisses and thrusts.

Mari’s fingers dug into Justin’s back as she held tightly to him urging him farther and faster, filling her to the brink. She had never known such pleasure before him and she hoped she never would have to go back to anything less.

Mari broke away from his lips as the pace was too much for her. She was too close. She focused on the inferno spreading through her body, alighting every corner of her skin.

_HOLY FUCK!_

Justin began pulling out farther and moving back in with fervor causing Mari to scream against into the crook of his neck. Her teeth sank into his shoulder as she felt her body tensing around his. Waves of pleasure washed through her as gave herself over to the euphoria flooding her system.

Justin moaned loudly as he pressed in her one final time, emptying his own warmth inside of her. He moved to her side, his skin shimmering lightly. “You are amazing.” He panted kissing the side of her face.

Mari laughed softly too relaxed to move more than an inch. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Justin’s low chuckle vibrated in her ear as they stayed there together.


End file.
